Come Into My Candy Store
is the second episode of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Boulder Smash The rival tribes must wrestle each other for a boulder-sized rattan ball and must bring it to their tribe's goal. First tribe to two wins the challenge. Reward: Comfort items, and 20 Coins for each tribe member. Winner: Heroes Immunity Challenge: Blind Leading the Blind Each tribe will choose one person to be their caller. The rest of the tribe will be blindfolded. Using only verbal commands, the caller will instruct the nine blindfolded tribe members to collect three bags containing one ball each. Once they have all three bags, they will take off the blindfolds and, one at a time, work to put the three balls in the center of a table maze. The first tribe to finish wins Immunity. Far off, there is a hammer and a button. If a blinded tribe member hits the button with the hammer, a Battle Flag will be triggered. Winner: Heroes Story Day 4 The day after the vote, the Heroes had a tough time getting back into the swing of things. Peridot was on-edge after her ally Sans was targeted. Papyrus, Peridot, and Sans held a conversation in the woods. Sans brought up how he felt endangered and would like to continue going after Cloud and Lightning, who were likely running the show. His allies agreed. Harry and Godzilla did some talking in the water, Godzilla leaning down to hear Harry better. The wizard suggested that the lizard stick with him, claiming he could keep the votes going nicely with Cloud, Lightning, Mark, and Yukari on his side. Godzilla agreed. On the Villains, Lapis did some bonding with Sadako. The eerie girl finally warmed up to her blue ally, admitting that she did not like Wednesday very much. This conflicted Lapis, but she promised to make it work. After speaking with Lapis, Sadako headed for the Marketplace. Seeing every advantage was too overpriced, she left and bumped into the Colonel. The latter made conversation with her, attempting to get on her good side. Meanwhile, Yuki was scavenging around camp for money bags. Looking under a bush, she located a sack with a big dollar sign on it. Taking it, she found it to contain ten Coins. Day 5 The tribes gathered for their next reward challenge. Satania burst into laughter upon seeing Kanna voted out. After Luke announced the challenge, he told of the reward of 20 Coins for the winners as well as blankets, pillows, and sheets. Having one extra member, James sat out for the Villains. Starting off; Cloud, Harry, Mark, and Papyrus faced Anti-Pops, the Colonel, Pennywise, and Snape. Cloud took down Pennywise, but the Colonel and Snape made progress pushing the ball to the Heroes goal. Harry and Mark fought it back, as Papyrus wrestled with Anti-Pops. When Cloud joined the pushers, the Heroes blasted through the older men and pushed the ball into the Villains goal, scoring the first point for the Heroes. The next round featured Chun-Li, Lightning, Peridot, and Yukari against Lapis, LD, Sadako, and Satania. Lapis instantly grabbed Yukari, and Chun-Li instantly grabbed Satania. Lightning and Peridot pushed the ball, but LD and Sadako kept it back. Sadako crept over and tackled Lightning, but the Hero was able to wrestle her down. Yukari broke free of Lapis and joined Peridot in pushing the ball, as Chun-Li let Satania go and seized LD. This set the Villains back as Peridot and Yukari pushed the ball into the goal, scoring the winning point for the Heroes. Luke awarded the Heroes with their comfort items and wallets full of Coins, claiming the Marketplace was now open to them. The tribes returned to camp. Returning to camp, the Heroes decided to celebrate their first victory by going to the Marketplace. At the Marketplace, everyone took notice of the pricey advantages. Figuring they could survive without them for a while, they returned to camp. At camp, Cloud talked with Lightning and Yukari. They made a plan to save up their money for everyone in the alliance to eventually buy one of the advantages. Peridot went to Harry to discuss the game. She suggested going after the Ivalice duo, which Harry said he would consider. Peridot also mentioned how Harry could easily become a target if Cloud and Lightning weren't. Meanwhile, Sans spoke with Chun-Li and Godzilla. He warned of the possibility of Cloud, Harry, Lightning, Mark, and Yukari being aligned. The two agreed to keep an eye out. On the Villains, Satania and Snape chatted on the beach. The demon mentioned keeping the Four Devils in tact, but assured Snape he was her number one. James and LD found themselves walking through the woods, recalling their rivalry in World Wide Web. James suggested putting it aside and working together. They were soon met by Anti-Pops, who offered to work with the gamers. James returned to camp to talk with the two kids, Wednesday and Yuki. He offered them the chance to align with him and take out the bigger threats. Yuki was happy to, but Wednesday was hesitant. Not long after, Pennywise offered a balloon to Wednesday, claiming she could work with him and Yuki. This frustrated Wednesday and she told the clown off. Elsewhere, the Colonel spoke with Lapis and Sadako. He claimed that he had it good with James, and they could potentially form an alliance. Lapis agreed, so Sadako went along. Day 6 The Heroes and Villains gathered to meet Luke for their next Immunity challenge, where Luke took the idol back from the Villains and put it up for grabs. After announcing the challenge, Pennywise sat out to even up the odds. Godzilla was chosen as the caller for the Heroes, and the Colonel for the Villains. The challenge begun with the Heroes taking an early lead, with Lightning and Mark moving fast and finding the first bag. The Villains stumbled over each other, with Satania running into a wall and Anti-Pops slamming into Snape. Cloud tripped into James, but they both found a bag because of it. Having two bags before the Villains even had one put the Heroes in a good spot. Eventually Lapis found the first Villains bag and brought it to the station, but Papyrus found the last bag for the Heroes and brought it back. Removing their blindfolds, the Heroes started on their puzzle. Mark worked fast and landed the first ball while the Villains struggled to find their second bag. LD located the second bag for the Villains, right before Mark scored the second point for the Heroes. Mark struggled with the last one, allowing Snape to find the last bag and begin the puzzle for the Villains. Although the Villains made up a lot of time, Mark landed the final ball and won Immunity for the Heroes. Luke handed the Immunity idol to the Heroes, giving them safety from Tribal Council. The Villains were left with nothing but a date with their host. The tribes returned to their camps. The Villains were upset with their loss, but determined to succeed. Satania was prepared to put her alliance into motion. Lapis consulted Sadako and Wednesday, asking for their input. Wednesday mentioned how Pennywise tried to align with her, and she wanted him out as a result. With that, the girls had their target. The Colonel brought James, Lapis, and Sadako together to talk about the vote. Lapis and Sadako mentioned that Pennywise was their target, putting that plan into motion. Later, Yuki asked Wednesday how she felt about the vote. Wednesday bluntly stated that Pennywise was going, bringing concern to the vocaloid. The Four Devils met up, with Yuki bringing the news of Pennywise's target to Anti-Pops, Satania, Snape's attention. With this revelation, Satania used this as a platform to put the target on Lapis, who was playing really hard. Yuki spoke to Pennywise, telling him that he was being targeted and he could save himself by voting for Lapis. Anti-Pops went to James and LD to talk about the vote. James was insistent on voting Pennywise, but Anti-Pops claimed that Lapis would be the smarter decision. This brought up a debate among the allies. With indecision in the air, the Villains hiked to Tribal Council. They dipped their torches into the fire pit, lighting them. During their discussion with Luke, Pennywise admitted to knowing about his target. Wednesday argued with him that he was an untrustworthy clown who had no business being there, prompting him to laugh. He then threw the target focus onto Lapis, claiming her to be playing like a "rabbit high on sugar." Lapis defended herself and made her case that she should be kept over the clown. On that note, the voting began. The Four Devils and Pennywise stuck to the plan of voting Lapis, while Lapis, the Colonel, James, Sadako, and Wednesday voted Pennywise. This left LD in the middle, and she made her decision. In a close 6-5 vote, Lapis was eliminated. She waved goodbye as her torch was snuffed and she left the game. Pennywise cackled as Satania cracked an evil grin. Sadako and Wednesday exchanged a glance, both fuming. Luke mentioned how divided the tribe appeared to be, and said they would have to pull together in order to win in the future. The Villains grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running